Próximo blanco: México¿enserio?
by Chachos
Summary: -¿Entonces es enserio?.-México es el próximo blanco.-¡Vamos, Kora!.-¡Ha, como si fuera a creer eso!.-No tientes a tu suerte mocoso.-¡VOOOI! ¿¡Porque tenemos que hacer esto por el estúpido jefe?.-Estamos en problemas.-Ellos no saben a lo que vienen.-Piérdete acosador de mierda.-¿Así que vienen los Italianos?, pues hay que darles la bienvenida. Rated T por lenguaje obsceno y demás.
1. Chapter 1

**¡H**olo!~, vuelvo sho de latosa porque ya no tengo algo más productivo que hacer -se va a un rincón a sacar hongos(?)-, so sha al grano, he venido a colocar una historia que anteriormente tenía como _¿¡Soy él undécimo descendiente a la familia Vongola!?,_ en fin para los que lo leían pues sigo siendo la misma autora, solo cambie mi nickname y así~, por otro lado he modificado un poco las cosas en los capítulos, excepto a los OC's, esos si que siguen siendo los mismos e incluso puede a ver más :v, so...los dejo leyendo ya.

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo soy dueña de la trama de está historia y de los OC's.**_

* * *

**Introducción.**

**.**

**.**

_En Venecia, Italia…_

_Se veía a la gente caminar por las calles de noche sin temor alguno, unos que otros de turistas, vaya que Venecia es bonita, tenía extranjeros de todas partes del mundo._

_Mientras tanto en un bar bastante escondido, se encontraban todo tipo de personas peligrosas de todas las familias de mafiosos que hay en el mundo, pero todo era tranquilo entre ellos, al menos hasta ahora no ha habido ningún disturbio como los de hace meses y años atrás, en fin, al fondo del bar en una esquina lo más alejado de los demás mafiosos se encontraban en una mesa seis personas conversando seriamente de un asunto "familiar"…_

-Bien, supongo que todos saben el por qué les pedí que nos reuniéramos todos aquí ¿no?-hablo un hombre que aparentaba unos veinticinco años vestido a traje negro formal con una camisa color naranja por debajo del saco negro, un sombrero igual a la combinación de sus prendas y de grandes patillas rizadas.

-Imagino algo, pero no estoy seguro, lo que si se es que es para algo grande, kora-hablo otro hombre, pero este se veía un poco más joven y era rubio, de ojos azules y ropa militarizada.

-No puedo creer que haya asistido a esto sin dinero a cambio-se quejó la persona que estaba completamente encapuchada y solo se dejaba mostrar parte de su cara de la nariz para abajo y unos pocos mechones de cabello.

-Vamos Mammon, no es la primera vez que lo haces-hablo nuevamente el de patillas rizadas mientras encendía un cigarrillo y miraba a su alrededor a los demás presentes con su mirada tan afilada de color onix.

-Sea lo que sea que vayan a decirnos apresúrense, ¡tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes!-alardeo la otra persona que vestía de motociclista y portaba un casco, pero sintió una fuerza perturbadora posándose sobre él, eran nada más y nada menos que los ojos de dos de sus compañeros- ¡p-pero mientras sea p-por Reborn-sempai y Colonello-sempai p-puedo esperar un poco más!.

-Tengan un poco de calma por favor-hablo calmadamente un hombre que vestía prendas chinas y una larga trenza- nada van a lograr peleando entre ustedes.

-Es cierto-hablo Reborn mientras apuntaba con su pistola directamente a la persona del casco- Skull idiota, no vuelvas tratarnos por igual, recuerda que somos superiores a tí.

-E-entendido Reborn-sempai –hablo casi sin aire y tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Por cierto-hablo nuevamente Reborn- ¿podremos confiar en ti en esto Verde?.

-¿Eh?, bueno, ya que no se aun de que trate, pues esta vez no tengo intención de hacer algo malo, claro, que esto lo hago porque sé que son órdenes del_ décimo _y puede que encuentre cosas importantes para mis investigaciones_._

-Veo que tu si te informaste un poco más.

-Al grano, ¿Para qué nos quiere el décimo?, kora.

-Escuchen con atención…Tsuna me ha dicho que ya era hora de ir buscando nuevas personas con capacidades para que sean entrenadas por los mismos guardianes Vongola y nosotros mismos.

-Pero, ¿tan pronto piensa retirarse?-cuestiono Mammon mientras contaba algo de dinero.

-Dejen que termine de hablar –dijo de manera amenazante- Tsuna quiere que los busquemos lo más pronto posible para poderles prevenir de los problemas que se avecinan, aun no sé cómo ni cuándo pasara algo, pero he sacado información de los ocho miembros que Tsuana quiere que sean sucesores del tanto como de sus guardianes.

-Espera-ahora quien habló era Verde, quien detuvo su tecleo masivo en su portátil mientras miraba con una ceja alzada al hitman de patillas rizadas-¿ocho?.

-Pero si son solo siete guardianes, ¿Por qué _el décimo _quiere a ocho guardianes?, kora.

-Eso es algo que ni yo sé-hablo el sujeto de patillas rizadas- por mucho que Tsuna me tenga confianza, aun no me ha dicho lo que tiene en mente.

-¿Entonces para que nos quiere?-cuestiono calmadamente el sujeto de ropas chinas y larga trenza.

-Bueno, como verán –dijo Reborn mientras sacaba unos folders de un maletín y los colocaba en la mesa- en estos folders hay información de con que personas deben de ir a buscar y ser sus tutores, se preguntaran porque dije que los guardianes de Tsuna también los entrenarían, pero Tsuna me ha dicho que primero tienen que pasar por nuestros entrenamientos, para así cuando empiece el verdadero entrenamiento que es con los guardianes de Tsuna, estas personas ya deben de estar preparadas para cuando vengan a Italia.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron los demás ex-arcobaleno.

-¿Acaso planea hacer lo que tu hiciste con el Reborn?-cuestiono Colonello mientras dejaba caer pesadamente ambas manos en la mesa.

-¿Quién sabe?, pero sea lo que sea que Tsuna esté planeando es por algo grande que trae en mente…esto es interesante-esbozo una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

-Y ¿Qué clase de personas se supone que son?-cuestiono Skull.

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo el hitman para después tomar el café que había en su taza.

-¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!?.

-Cierra la boca Skull-dijo Reborn nuevamente mientras amenazaba a Skull con su pistola.

-Solo espero que me den dinero a cambio de esto, no me gusta trabajar si no hay dinero de por medio-comento la miembro del grupo independiente Varia.

-Vamos Mammon, no creo que sea tan malo, sigo sin creer que tu avaricia por el dinero no a cambiado en nada, hace algún tiempo te aconseje que el dinero no lo es todo.

-Cierra la boca Fong.

_El joven de ropas chinas solo suspiro tranquilamente como si nada y esbozó una sonrisa cálida…_

-Bueno-volvió a tomar la palabra Verde-¿Dónde se supone que se encuentran estas personas?.

-Pues…es un lugar al que yo mismo le mencione a Tsuna, que la mayoría de ustedes se iba a negar a ir-los demás ex-arcobaleno miraron con curiosidad al que antes era el portador del pacificador del sol, este solo suspiro y cerró sus ojos en señal de estar calmado y por ultimo volvió a tomar algo de aire para lo que pronto se avecinaría-México.

_Escucho como todos emitieron un ¿¡México!?, al unísono, por lo tanto el solo soltó un suspiro, sabía, se lo advirtió a Tsuna aunque este dijera que su super intuición le decía lo contrario, sabía que estos no cederían aunque algo que lo saco un poco de sus pensamientos fue el escuchar la voz de su antiguo compañero del pacificador de la lluvia. _

-Suena interesante-dijo animadamente el rubio del grupo-¡yo me apunto, kora!.

-Pues yo tendría que hablar de esto con el jefe de los Calcassa-comentó Skull.

-Ya lo hizo Tsuna.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Bueno…aceptare esto con tal de que Sawada me de dinero a cambio-hablo Mammon-tendré que informar de esto a enVaria-se levantó de su sitio y miro a Reborn-espero un mensaje con el día de anticipación antes de irnos-dicho esto último la miembro de Varia se desvaneció dejando solo rastros de neblina.

-Espero que todos nos veamos pronto, me retiro –dijo Fong mientras tomaba un folder y salía con tanta tranquilidad del lugar.

-Bueno, en vista de que la mayoría están cediendo, yo haré lo mismo-comento Fon mientras se levantaba de su lugar y empezaba a caminar lento-avísenme con tiempo que día, para estar preparado-termino de decir mientras salía de aquel bar.

-Bueno no me queda de otra ¿cierto? –hablo Verde mientras tomaba un folder con la intención de abrirlo pero recibió un manotazo por parte de Reborn, quien acto seguido volvió a tomar los folder para guardarlos nuevamente.

-Los veremos todos cuando vayamos de camino a ese país, por cierto…¿es seguro confiar contigo?.

-Claro no tengo nada en mente…a un…después de todo le sigo debiendo aquel favor de la guerra del futuro a _el décimo _y a Uni.

-Sabía que dirías eso-sonrió de la única forma en la que él sabía.

-Bueno-volvió a tomar la palabra Verde mientras cerraba su computadora portátil y se levantaba de su silla-esperare a que me digas que dí…

-Nos iremos mañana en la noche-se adelantó a decir-Tsuna quiere que entre más rápido sea esto es mucho mejor, me encargare de más tarde comentarle, Colonello encárgate de avisarle a Skull y Mammon, Fon se enterara por mi parte y la de Tsuna ya que está de visita con los Vongola.

-Claro-comento el rubio-entonces me voy yendo para preparar unas cosas y todo listo, kora-Reborn solo asintió y segundos después Colonello ya no estaba en el bar.

-Sí-dijo secamente Reborn mientras miraba desafiantemente a Verde-de cualquier forma estaré de cerca vigilándote.

-Como sea-dijo esto el peliverde salió de aquel lugar dejando al hitman solo, quien segundos después de estar solo sonrío torcidamente al ver que ninguno de sus excompañeros ya no estaban.

**-**_"Tenías razón ¿eh?, Tsuna"-_pensó para sí mismo mientras ensanchaba un poco su sonrisa-esto se pondrá interesante.

_**T**o **b**e **c**ontinued..._

* * *

**¿R**_eviews?._

Si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo espero que les haya gustado :D, en fin paso a retirarme, espero sus sensuales reviews~.


	2. Frontera

**_Katekyo hitman reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Frontera.**

**.**

**.**

_Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo era por la mañana…se veía la ciudad traficar, las personas saliendo de su jornada de trabajo y otros apenas entrando, los estudiantes iniciando clases, todo se veía tranquilo, pero como dicen por ahí "tranquilo" porque a decir verdad, en ese país, México, actualmente es uno de los países más peligrosos, había guerra de narcotráfico entre varios grupos de narcos y otros más de fuera, ¿Por qué mas peleaban si no era por "la plaza"?, que más se podía esperar, era la frontera pero últimamente ha sido muy extraño, no se ha sabido nada de enfrentamientos ni balaceras, explosiones ni nada más, todo era tranquilo, lo único era el helicóptero que traficaba día y noche sin parar por toda la ciudad._

_En uno de los institutos tecnológicas se encontraban los alumnos en clase y otros en horas libres, pero específicamente en un edificio, había un tremendo alboroto, que era muy raro, los alumnos de ingeniería en sistemas eran tranquilos y calmados no había razón alguna por la cual fuera a ver tremendo alboroto como si estuvieran en huelga y esas cosas por el estilo._

-¡Esto es todo por su culpa!-gritaban varios alumnos a otros.

-Es cierto, si los del grupo "A" no fueran tan creídos y presumidos todos seriamos una carrera unida, pero no, siempre nos aíslan de todo.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono indignadamente un alumno-¿nosotros los aislamos de nosotros mismos?, por dios, si ustedes no fueran irregulares comprenderían la razón de nuestro "aislamiento" como ustedes lo llaman...no saben lo que es llevar las clases regulares, son mucho más pesadas, si estuvieran en nuestro lugar entenderían porque el "aislamiento" que ustedes se inventan.

_Seguían discutiendo los alumnos entre sí, pareciera que no tendría fin ese momento, pero mientras un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en un lugar apartado de ese sitio, trataban de salir de ahí, a ellos no les importaba el revuelto que hicieran los demás, mientras no los involucraran a ellos todo estaba bien…aunque claro, tenían por lo menos un poco de preocupación ya que algunos de sus compañeros han sido no solo de universidad sino también desde primaria, secundaria y preparatoria._

-Chingado, ¿cómo se les ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas ahora?-se quejó un joven aperlado de cabello completamente negro no muy corto ni largo, que poseía unos jean's de un color muy oscuro casi negro, los clásicos converse, una camisa de color celeste y por ultimo con su mochila en su espalda.

-Esto no tiene nada de lógica-mustio un chico de piel blanca y cabello afro, el vestía casi igual que el anterior de no ser solo por sus zapatos completamente negros y su mochila que era cruzada-si de por si todos andamos atareados con trabajos, exámenes, tareas, ejercicios de prueba, entre más cosas, se les ocurre hacer esto-dijo algo fastidiado.

-Todo esto es demasiado _mainstream_ –dijo un aperlado de cabello chino no tan largo, lo suficientemente decente para que no se le desordenara que vestía con playera a cuadros roja con negro.

-Saben, esto es algo tedioso-mustio el ultimo joven del grupo un tanto bajito, de cabello completamente chino un poco largo de lentes, que vestía muy propio como si de un empresario se tratara- a última hora se les ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas, recién entramos de vacaciones de semana santa, y hacen esto…que ridiculos.

-Esto parece _The hungry games of sistemas computacionales _–agrego el muchacho de playera a cuadros.

-Te habías tardado con tus cosas de hipster –lo molesto el afro.

-Así me amas pelos-contestó el muchacho de camiseta de cuadros.

-Ya basta, tienen suficiente tiempo para demostrar su homosexualidad en cualquier momento, no ahora-comento el muchacho de camisa celeste_._

-Colunga esta eloso~-mustiaron el chico afro y el de camisa de cuadros.

-¿¡Por qué habría de estarlo!?-rezongo el chico de camisa celeste, Colunga ese era su apellido.

-Eh, Colunga-lo llamo el muchacho de lentes.

-¿Qué sucede Chuye?-respondió con otra pregunta Colunga.

-¿Podrías prestarme tu celular?, es que olvide él mío…y necesito hacer una llamada.

-¡Claro Huerta!-contestó animadamente Colunga mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entregaba al muchacho de lentes, el cual se apellidaba Huerta.

-¡Gracias!, ya vuelvo no se vayan a ir sin mí-dijo Huerta mientras se alejaba un poquito de ellos para poder hacer su llamada, busco el icono del cual dice "teléfono", lo presiono y aparecieron los números, pero justo antes de marcar el numero un pequeño globito, el cual era de "Messenger Facebook" apareció, le restó importancia e iba arrastrarlo para eliminarlo, si era algo urgente Colunga contestaría rápido, justo cuando iba a cancelarlo se abrió accidentalmente, llamo más su atención lo que decía el mensaje.

_"Colunga, necesito pedirte un favor, es urgente…"-decía el mensaje._

_Huerta se sorprendió más al ver de qué persona era la que envió el mensaje._

-Tania…-dijo en un susurro mientras releía el mensaje.

_Por otro lado un poco apartados de Huerta estaban los otros tres muchachos platicando cosas random o sin sentido._

-Oigan-llamo Colunga la atención de los otros dos-¿creen que Huerta este bien?-cuestionaba mientras fijaba su mirada discretamente en su amigo el cual hablaba por teléfono haciendo algunos ademanes y gestos como si estuviera peleando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestiono curiosamente el chico afro.

-Pues…-comenzó a usar un tono más bajo en su voz mientras los otros dos lo miraban confundido-ya saben…por lo de Tania…

-¡Cierra la boca Colunga!-grito en un susurro el chico de la camisa de cuadros-aquí no se habla de eso.

-Recuerda que es peligroso, en el instituto no se toca ningún tema de estos-dijo el muchacho de cabello afro.

-Disculpen la demora-dijo Huerta quien ya había llegado con sus amigos y entregaba el celular a Colunga-¿me perdí de algo?, gracias por prestarme tu celular Colunga.

-No es nada-comento Colunga.

-Este…este…de nada…Emanuel y yo solo molestábamos a Colunga…¡sí eso!-se excusó el muchacho de camisa de cuadros.

-¡Luis!-protesto Colunga de manera molesta al muchacho de camisa de cuadros.

-Oh bueno si ustedes dicen-dijo Huerta-¿Qué les parece si nos escabullimos _al triangulo _a comer algo?-sugirió.

-Es buena idea, el problema es escabullirnos sin que nos vean, porque si ven que nos queremos salir nos arrastraran a su problema-comento Emanuel, el chico del afro.

-Hay pelos, tu siempre tan pesimista-dijo Luis.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista que es diferente, a lo que tu cerebro no razona, Peña –se burló del muchacho de camisa de cuadros.

-Tu comentario es invalido Emanuel.

-Dejen de discutir y vayámonos por la ventana del laboratorio de computo 1-sugirió Colunga.

_Los jóvenes salieron por un lugar donde no fueron descubiertos por los demás grupos, esperaron afuera de sus salones de clases normales, pero no hubo pista de ninguno de sus respectivos maestros, cosa que fue extraña para ellos, aunque no le dieron importancia un fin de semana sin tarea más que genial para ellos, pero lo que les esperaba de camino a sus casas o al llegar a sus casas sería un suceso extraño…_

_Mientras en una de las bancas que estaban por la biblioteca se encontraba Huerta, el cual estaba viendo a la nada profundizado en sus pensamientos._

-Chuye –le llamo Luis tomando por sorpresa a Huerta- ¿no te piensas ir a tu casa?.

-¿Eh?, hola Luis-le saludo cortésmente-ah bueno pues, pensaba irme a casa pero decidí esperar a que mi padre terminara de dar su última clase…y aparte, ya sabes que me gusta este sitio.

-Sí-le contesto- eres muy extraño Huerta.

-No te quedas atrás Luis-hizo un espacio en la banca para darle un lugar a su amigo y se sentara.

-Lo sé-decía Luis mientras se sentaba en la banca-al final de cuentas a quien le importa ¿no?.

-¿Quién sabe?-contesto Huerta mientras soltaba un suspiro pesadamente viendo nuevamente a la nada.

-Tú y tus respuestas sin sentido Huerta haha.

-Lo sé-rio- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Luis?.

-Tú y tus respuestas sin sentido Huerta haha.

-Lo sé-rio- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Luis?.

-¿A mí?-cuestiono con incredulidad-no más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti?.

-¿Por qué?.

-No nada más, te vi muy extraño hace rato…no lo sé.

-Hay Luis, tú conoces perfectamente la razón y no pienso hablar de eso aquí en el instituto.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo-le contesto con una señal en las manos en forma de "está bien"- estas en todo tu derecho pues.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Bueno, en cualquier momento si quieres hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme, o marcarme al celular-dijo Luis-y…ya me retiro, un fin de semana jugando xbox no es siempre si estudias en Sistemas Computacionales-rio- nos vemos –se retiró lo más rápido posible el muchacho de camisa de cuadros, sabía lo que él le preguntaría después de haberle cuestionado así de la nada, así que opto por irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

_Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, cruzando los puentes fronterizos había una fila por la cual esperar para poder cruzar al lado de Estados Unidos, que hacían frontera con la ciudad, se encontraba una muchacha algo baja de estatura, de piel trigueña pegándole más al color blanco, de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rojo, observando con impaciencia la hora en su celular, esos policías debían apresurarse o llegaría tarde._

****-"_Estos idiotas, siempre es lo mismo cuando voy a cruzar para el otro lado, se tardan bastante y uno lleva prisa"-_pensaba mientras mordía su labio con impaciencia, hasta que la fila avanzo y llego su turno.

-Where you're going?-le pregunto el policía.

-Going to college, and I'm late-contestó algo fastidiada, en verdad odiaba estar entre tanta gente y más si era por la mañana y muy temprano.

-Why do not you wake up early? -volvió a preguntar el policía.

-I'm here from 6:00 am, waiting for people to progress and nothing, it's 8:30 am and my class starts at 9:00 am, think I have time to lose here with you? –le volvió a contestar ya muy fastidiada.

-Okay go – contesto algo serio el policía mientras por su frente pasaba una gota de sudor.

_La muchacha solo siguió caminando como alma que lleva el diablo por alcanzar el metro que la llevaría a la universidad, literalmente las personas solo se hacían a un lado al verle caminar así de rápido y con su cara de pocos amigos, y siguió así hasta llegar a la estación de metro, se calmó un poco, compro su pasaje y espero, afortunadamente no espero mucho tiempo al metro había llegado justo después de comprar su pasaje y subió calmadamente mientras se sentaba en una orilla viendo por la ventana hasta que el metro avanzo a toda velocidad, el vehículo hizo su parada, llego en menos de 20 minutos, después de todo ese metro estaba solo destinado a ir y venir del colegio, todos los pasajeros bajaron en su mayoría alumnos._

_-"Bien, al menos llegue antes de las 9:00 am"-_ pensó, tomo un camino algo largo que calculo que era bueno para llegar a tiempo a su clase sin un minuto tarde-"_Solo firmo, presento mi examen y listo…¡seré libre por un buen rato!."-_pensaba la muchacha mientras seguía caminando hasta que llego a un edificio que decía "Lewis Energy Academyc Center" o en abreviación "Leac" como le decían los alumnos, tomo las escaleras llegando al segundo piso y camino por los pasillos buscando el aula a la cual asistía-Classroom 210-dijo en un susurro entrando al aula, firmo la hoja de asistencia y tomo asiento, poco a poco los demás alumnos llegaron tomando sus respectivos lugares hasta que al fin dio inicio la clase y llego la profesora dando los buenos días y un pequeño discurso mientras repartía las hojas del examen, las cuales eran cuatro.

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos habían pasado desde que inicio la clase, todos terminaron sus exámenes y lo entregaron con la profesora la cual antes de salir les deseaba unas felices vacaciones a sus alumnos y les decía que los resultados del examen serían publicados en la noche en la página del colegio. La muchacha pelirroja salió de aquel edificio con la intención de irse ya del colegio, necesitaba dormir y mucho, cruzo un par de cuadras hasta que casi llega a la parada del metro pero optaba por irse __caminando hasta que escucho que la llamaban._

-¡Hey Lyanne!-le llamo un muchacho alto de piel morena y cabellos alborotados, se acercó a saludarla.

-¿Qué quieres Ariel?-cuestiono la muchacha algo irritada, ¿Quién no lo estaría después de un examen?.

-Hay amargada, venía a saludarte pero ya vi que estas de malas, ¿qué onda que harás?.

-Pues ya no tengo clase, solo tome mi final exam y ya termine…prácticamente estoy de vacaciones ya.

-Hey tengo una idea-le dijo alegremente el muchacho-¿porque no vienes a la cafetería conmigo y los de más?, te invito un café.

-¿Q-que?-cuestiono con duda la pelirroja-esto…Ariel tu sabes que yo no tolero estar entr…

-Nada jovencita, tu vienes conmigo y punto –dicho esto último el moreno se la llevo a la fuerza jalándola con facilidad del brazo.

-"_Maldito Ariel, pagaras caro por esto…_"-pensaba la pelirroja que era arrastrada por el moreno mientras que ella entre dientes decía una que otra grosería.

-No deberías ser grosera, por eso mismo las personas se alejan de ti.

-La verdad no me importa-contestó ella-sabes que mientras no seas tú o los demás no me interesa.

-¡Listo llegamos!-exclamo felizmente el moreno mientras abría la puerta.

_Al entrar a la cafetería la cual era muy grande y contaba con dos pisos, la primera planta era donde había mesas y los pequeños locales para comprar comida y al centro una pequeña explanada y en la segunda planta era de entretenimiento contaba con varias salas de estar y televisiones plasma y de lado una que otra oficina de información, había un centro de juegos. En una de las mesas de abajo había más de cinco o seis grupos de personas utilizando alrededor de dos o tres mesas_

_-"Maldito seas Ariel…"-_pensaba la pelirroja.

-Mira, vayamos por aquí, estarán feliz de verte-comentaba Ariel.

-¿Q-que?-fue arrastrada nuevamente por el moreno a unas mesas de al fondo- Ariel no yo no…Ariel estás loco, ¡si quieres seguir viviendo no me lleves para haya!.

-Oh come on girl, no todos son como piensas te caerán bien deberás.

-¡Oh chicos!, ¡llego Ariel!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de esas mesas.

-Eh que genial, te estábamos esperando Ariel-se escuchaban varias voces decir lo mismo.

-Hehehe hola chicos-saludo animadamente, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba atrás de el- oh vamos, ¿quieres dejar de actuar así y sentarte de una vez por todas?, ¡te pagare el café como te dije!-hablaba animadamente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla ver.

-Oh, Ariel, ¿ella fue contigo y los otros más a la misma escuela no? –cuestiono uno de los presentes.

-Hehehe si, efectivamente fuimos en el mismo curso y todo.

-Solo un año en la misma vocación-comento la pelirroja

-Si cariño, y la misma clase de Basic Reading-dijo juguetonamente Ariel.

-ash-mustio de mala gana y solo se sentó en una silla que estaba vacía.

-¡Lya!-la abrazo alegremente un muchacho de complexión muy delgada, moreno y cabello liso mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a la muchacha pelirroja la cual estaba sorprendida por el repentino abrazo.

-¡Alexis_!-_dijo ella-también me alegra verte pero me estas asfixiando…-a pesar de que el muchacho es demasiado delgado, poseía una fuerza excepcional.

-¡Piojosa!-se abalanzo salvajemente sobre ella otro muchacho de piel morena y cabello algo largo ondulado dándole un asfixiante abrazo de oso panda.

-¡Martin!-exclamo algo sorprendida pero sin perder la compostura- no esperaba verte tan pronto.

-Si lo que digas, me extrañaste de todos modos, lo sé -se limitó a contestar mientras se alejaba y se iba a otra de las mesas sentándose enseguida de otra chica pelirroja a la cual abrazo y beso.

-Si lo que digas, me extrañaste de todos modos, lo sé -se limitó a contestar mientras se alejaba y se iba a otra de las mesas sentándose enseguida de otra chica pelirroja a la cual abrazo y beso.

**-**_"La verdad no quería verte hoy Martín."-_pensaba la pelirroja de nombre Lyanne mientras miraba disimuladamente aquella escena.

_Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de estados unidos, en la sala donde recogen equipaje se encontraba un grupo de personas esperando sus pertenencias._

-Muy bien-habló Reborn llamando la atención de los ex arcobaleno-¿ya saben el plan cierto?-los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo-bien, solo es cuestión de esperar nuestro equipaje , tomar un taxi que nos deje cruzando el puente, llegar a México e instalarnos lo antes posible en algún lugar y por ultimo…los muchachos.

-Claro, ¡kora!-dijo animadamente el rubio.

-Solo espero recibir un buen pago por esto-comento Mammon.

-Esto será interesante, nuevas culturas y demás cosas para fines de mis experimentos~-comentaba Verde al cual se le veía algo ansioso.

-¿Creen que todo salga bien?-cuestiono Fon, a lo cual el resto lo miro con confusión, el soltó un suspiro-me refiero a que cuando lleguemos con esos jóvenes ¿Cómo lo tomaran?, es decir no siempre pasa que lleguen de la nada y les digan "Tú, has sido seleccionado para pertenecer a la mafia Italiana".

-Ellos aceptaran-respondió Reborn muy seguro de sí mismo-y si no…me encargare personalmente de que acepten si o si-termino diciendo con una de sus sonrisas perversas.

_**T**o be continued..._

* * *

**_¿R_**_eviews?_

_**¡H**olo!, chachos reportándose con segundo capítulo~, ¿que les pareció?, espero que haya sido de su agrado c:, en fin...me retiro espero sus sensuales reviews!, nos leemos~_

_se despide _

**_Ch_**_achos~._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Katekyo Hitman Re**__**born! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**.**

**.**

_Han pasado varios días desde que Reborn y los demás ex-arcobaleno habían llegado a México, consiguieron hospedarse en uno de los hoteles que había en el centro, pidieron cada quien una de las suites con las que contaba el hotel. Una vez que terminaron de instalarse todos traían un sueño pesado, debido al repentino cambio de zonas de horario. Todos quedaron de acuerdo a una hora exacta para verse en el lobby del hotel, unos cuantos ya tenían rato esperando mientras que otros iban llegando a penas._

-Bueno, ¿ahora que se supone que haremos?-cuestiono Colonello.

-Pues…hey, ¿Dónde está Mammon?.

-Mammon, deja de esconderte-dijo Reborn.

-¿Por qué debería?, ¡nadie me dijo de esto-se quejaba Mammon mientras volvía a aparecerse entre los demás.

-Quien diría que Mammon tendría que dejar de lado sus ropas flojas para mostrar sus encantos de señorita-comento burlonamente Verde conteniendo una risilla, bueno nadie lo iba a negar, además nadie en su más remota y retorcidamente se habría imaginado a Mammon sin sus ropas flojas, al menos no en esta vida.

-¡Cierra la boca Reborn!...al menos me queda de consuelo que podré usar mi gorro.

-Claro-le restó importancia-recuerden que no debemos llamar mucho la atención y tenemos que vernos y actuar lo más "normales" posible.

-Colonello no tendrá problema con eso, pero bueno en fin salgamos de aquí y empecemos la búsqueda.

_Una vez que los ex arcobaleno salieron del hotel empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, cada uno con un pequeño folder de color amarillo opaco, destacaban mucho entre las personas, más entre las mujere y no por verse "raros" o algo por el estilo, sino porque…a simple vista los cinco hombres que iban con Mammon eran sumamente atractivos, inclusive se escuchaban alguno que otro suspiro que iban dirigidos hacía Skull. En fin, ellos seguían en su búsqueda hasta que el grito desconsolado de una mujer llamo la atención de los ex arcobaleno, quienes ahora se encontraban comprando raspados en una plaza que se estaba a un par de cuadras del hotel donde se hospedaban._

-¿Qué estará pasando?-cuestionaba Fon_._

-¿Quién sabe?-contestó Reborn viendo disimuladamente de reojo hacía donde se encontraba aquella mujer llorando y gritando- sea lo que sea no debemos distraernos con otra cosa, recuerden únicamente vinimos hasta acá por _ellos_ y solamente eso.

-Eso lo sabemos, kora…pero…-el rubio miro de reojo hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer-¿Qué creen que haya pasado para que grite así?.

-¿Quién sabe?.

-Uh…-Mammon estaba concentrada en otra cosa mientras bebía leche de fresa- ¿"_Gracias por los órganos"?._

_-_¿Eh?-los demás ex arcobaleno la miraron con confusión.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Mammon?-cuestiono Verde.

-Miren allí-dijo la peli violeta mientras señalaba con su dedo hacía uno de los locales que había cerca, arriba había una manta blanca en la cual decía lo que Mammon había mencionado antes.

-¿Por qué alguien tendría que agradecer por unos órganos?-cuestiono Fon.

-No tengo idea-comentaba Verde mientras tecleaba en una mini tableta-pero pronto lo averiguaremos si le saco captura.

-Oigan, les dije que no…_-¡Ayúdenme, mami, mami!-_ se escuchó un grito de un niño, los ex arcobaleno voltearon automáticamente para ver el lugar de donde provenía aquel grito, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño niño que era jalado de su pequeño brazo, al principio no tomaron importancia pues pensaron que el niño iba haciendo algún tipo de escena por chiflado.

-Saben ese niño esta sien…-Verde no termino su frase al ver que sus demás compañeros ya se habían aventurado, que en un rápido movimiento Fon había apartado al pequeño niño de esa persona poniéndolo a salvo detrás de él, por otro lado Colonello y Reborn solo estaban al frente mirando amenazadoramente aquel sujeto.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes y porque me quitan así de la nada a mi hijo!?.

-¡Usted no es nada mió!-grito el pequeño que no pasaba de cinco años mientras aun atrás de Fon se asomaba para contestar y aferrarse a la pierna del artista marcial- ¡Usted me aparto de mi mamá!.

-¡Mentiroso!-gruño el hombre, pero al darse cuenta de que aún era apuntado por Reborn y Colonello sudó frío- cariño…sabes que decir mentiras no es bueno…

-¿Y porque tendría que mentir el niño, kora?-cuestiono Colonello con algo de irritación, si algo le molestaba era que tacharan de mentiroso a algún niño, bueno en algun momento de sus vidas él y los demás lo fueron, pero con circunstancias distintas…al igual era algo frustrante no iba a negarlo.

-Ciao bastardo…-Reborn tomo la palabra sin dejar de apuntar al sujeto mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color ónix-no creo que el infante tenga alguna razón para mentir, pero tú…¿la tienes? Y espero a que me des una respuesta antes de tirar del gatillo.

-Yo…yo…-él hombre al sentir en su frente el frío metal del arma comenzó a sudar demás.

-Eso pensé-dijo Reborn-aun no entiendo porque personas como ustedes existen-con su mano acomodo su sombrero-solo lárgate de mí vista.

-¡N-no saben e-en lo-lo que se han…-intento protestar el hombre, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaban el rubio ni el pelinegro apuntándolo, miro para todos lados y nada, solo se sintió desfallecer cayendo de golpe al suelo.

-Creo que no debería bajar mucho la guardia-comento serenamente Fon, quien solo había presionado uno de los puntos vitales para dejar inconsciente al sujeto-¿creen que me pase?.

-Nah, no lo creo Fon-comento Colonello.

-Arrivederci-dijo Reborn al sujeto que yacía desmayado en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestiono amablemente Fon al niño.

-¡Sí!-dijo sonriente.

-¿Venía alguien mayor contigo?, kora.

-¡Mi mamá!...pero…desde que ese sujeto me aparto de su lado no logro encontrarla…

-¿Recuerdas donde te encontrabas más o menos cuando estabas con tu mamá?-cuestiono Fon, el niño negó.

-Todo fue muy rápido.

-Oigan-se hizo presente la voz de Mammon- espero que después de esto me den dinero…pero, ¿ya pensaron en que la mamá de ese niño puede ser la seño…

_Antes de que Mammon terminara de hablar, impulsivamente Colonello y Reborn se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la señora de hace un rato llorando, buscándola con la mirada hasta que la encontraron del otro extremo de la plaza sentada en una banca. Ambos se acercaron, no dijeron nada y cuando uno de los dos estuvo a punto de decir algo la mujer se les adelanto._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les cuestiono, miró hacia los lados pero luego su mirada se posó en un tercer hombre que venía con alguien más pequeño siguiéndole el paso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y brillaron de alegría, corrió hacia Fon y abrazó al niño que hace un momento iba a ser secuestrado- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!...no sé cómo agradecerles el hecho de que hayan encontrado a mi hijo…pensé en lo peor…

-¡Mami!-grito el niño devolviéndole el abrazo a su mamá-¡Son como unos superhéroes, vencieron de un movimiento al señor feo!.

-Señora-la llamo Fon-¿A qué se refiere con "pensé en lo peor"?-cuestiono amablemente.

-Bueno verán…últimamente han estado pasando casos en los cuales desaparecen los niños, muchas personas dicen que es solo mentira u un rumor más para mantener a las personas asustadas, otros argumentos dicen que el caso ese de los niños desaparecidos es cierto-abrazó a su niño- en cuanto apartaron de mi vista a mi hijo pensé lo peor…muchas cosas han estado ocurriendo…pero no soy quien para contarles, además estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes.

-No se preocupe-comento Colonello.

-Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son?-cuestiono amablemente la mujer.

-Pasábamos por aquí-argumento Reborn.

-Solo somos unos simples viajeros en busca de conocer nuevas ciudades-comento Fon sonriendo-y como dijo mi compañero solo pasábamos por aquí.

-Aun así…muchas gracias-sonrió la mujer mientras acomodaba a su hijo él cual se había quedado dormido en sus brazos-espero que disfruten su estadía en la ciudad, me tengo que ir, espero volverlos a ver antes de que se vayan-sonrió y por último se fue dejando a los tres ex arcobaleno mirándose entre sí, mientras Mammon, Verde y Skull se hacían presentes, no es que no quisieran estar cerca, bueno Verde en definitiva no, Skull sabía lo que le pasaría y Mammon…bueno si no hay dinero ella ni se acerca.

-¿Qué creen que haya querido decir con lo de "cosas extrañas"?-cuestiono Skull.

-¿Quizás por lo de los órganos?-respondió Mammon.

-No debimos distraernos-argumento Reborn con un semblante serio llamando la atención del resto.

-Pero fue por el niño ese al qu…

-Prácticamente ese niño iba a ser secuestrado-la voz de Verde llamo la atención de los otros, mientras se encontraba tecleando en una notebook- para después extraerle los órganos.

-¿¡Eeeeeehhh!?-exclamo Skull, pero guardo silencio al sentir dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

-Cierra la boca lacayo-comento Reborn recargando su brazo en la cabeza de Skull-vivimos en el mundo de la mafia, eso no es nada por lo cual sorprendernos.

-Tiene razón, Kora.

-Igual no debimos involucrarnos pero…"_ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada"-_pensaba para sí mismo- igual ya estamos involucrados en la mafia, ¿Qué más podría pasar?-los demás ex arcobaleno se miraron entre si y solo suspiraron, tenía razón, ¿Qué más podría pasar?.

-Bueno ¿Qué tanto falta para que pasen por aquí los primeros de ellos?, Kora.

-Te vez ansioso Colonello-dijo burlonamente Reborn.

-Pues entre más rápido hagamos esto mejor ¿no crees?, ¡Kora!.

-Vienen dos-comento Verde mientras seguía concentrado en su notebook.

-No los vayan a perder de vista-argumento Reborn.

_Mientras, por otro lado no tan lejos del mismo lugar de donde se encontraban los ex arcobaleno, un muchacho que igual parecía tener no más de veinticinco años, en este caso Colunga, se encontraba caminando un poco apresurado, buscando a alguien con la mirada, se detuvo frente al kiosco y se sentó en las escaleras._

_-"Al menos he llegado antes y no tendré que escuchar "llegas tarde llevo esperándote buen rato ya", que fastidio"-_pensaba para sí mismo el muchacho aperlado, relajo su cuerpo echando su cabeza hacía atrás mirando al cielo y cerro sus ojos, tranquilidad…era lo que necesitaba, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo al sentir que era pateado-¿pero qué carajos crees que haces Lya?-cuestiono Colunga levantándose del lugar mirando con leve molestia a la muchacha pelirroja que recién había llegado.

-Comprobando que seas real-comento desinteresadamente- no sueles llegar temprano así que tenía que verificar que fueras tú.

-¡Pues hoy si lo hice!.

-Que bien por ti Colunga~-dijo cantarinamente la pelirroja.

-¿Nos vamos ya?, tú mamá quiere quería que llegáramos temprano para no sé qué cosa.

-Claro-acomodo su mochila- además ya me estoy aburriendo hay mucha gente aquí y tengo la sensación de que nos están observando.

-Anda vamos-habló Colunga buscando algo entre el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que saco unas llaves- yo también tengo esa sensación desde que llegue.

_Mientras tanto un poco lejos de los dos muchachos, se encontraba un grupo de personas, si ya saben a quiénes me refiero._

-¿Tan obvios somos?-cuestiono con algo de pena Skull.

-Cierra la boca lacayo-comento Reborn-hey esos dos están por irse, ya encendieron el auto ¿Quién va por ellos?.

-Ya espere suficiente, así que voy yo, ¡kora!-exclamo Colonello que al instante salió corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

-Creo que yo lo seguiré por precaución-secundo Fon mientras iba tras Colonello.

-Dos menos-sonrió siniestramente Reborn- ¿Verde, tienes la localización de los que faltan?.

-Se supone que deberían pasar por aquí también-comentaba Verde- pero parece ser que han tomado una ruta diferente.

-Esta se pondrá interesante…

_De mientras…_

_Colunga y Lya iban en el coche, recorriendo las traficadas calles del centro, el muchacho iba manejando y ella iba cambiándole de estación a estación a la radio, hasta que tuvieron que hacer un alto, Colunga recargo perezosamente su brazo en la ventana, Lya si recargo en la puerta mirando por el espejo._

-Oye, creo que nos vienen siguiendo.

-¿Te cae?-cuestiono Colunga.

-El sujeto rubio y el de pelo negro-miró por el retrovisor-desde hace cinco cuadras vienen pisándonos los talones.

-¿Te parece que use el honguito de mario kart?.

-¿Por qué no?.

_A unos metros de ellos…_

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que los seguimos…

-¿Tú crees?, kora.

-Completamente…solo no hay que perderlos de vista

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_¡Holo!~, siento mucho la demora por actualizar, pero este capítulo si lo tuve que escribir x.x, ya los proximos solo les edito unas cosas y pronto update~, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3, me retiro._

**_Ch_**_achos._


End file.
